From F to H
by The Brunette Bullet Girl
Summary: Horatio noted that Calleigh and Almond looked almost like they were gliding effortlessly across the ring. HoratioCalleigh friendship.A story for all you Horse and DuCaine lovers out there!


**From F to H**

- - - -

Title: In From F to H  
Rating: G

Date Authored: 30/12/2007

Author: Dannielle AKA CalleighCaine07  
Fandom: CSI: Miami

Ship: DuCaine (Horatio and Calleigh)  
Summary: Horatio noted that Calleigh and Almond looked almost like they were gliding effortlessly across the ring.

- - - -

Horatio watched Calleigh from a distance while she untied Almond and gathered her rains.

She held the silver stirrup iron while she put her booted foot into it, then hoisted herself up and into the saddle.

"Come on, Almond," he heard the sweet voice say.

She manoeuvred Almond to the outside of the arena, then with a tap of her whip, Almond broke into a trot.

He watched her as she rose and sat in the saddle, squeezing Almond with her legs each time she sat, urging him onwards, keeping in time with his movements.

He watched as she gracefully manoeuvred Almond around to marker F, then swiftly crossed on the diagonal to marker H.

He saw Calleigh apply her left leg slightly behind the girth and watched in awe as Almond broke into a canter at marker C when he was instructed.

Calleigh steered Almond deep into the corner between marker C and M, passed marker M then six meters past marker R she steered Almond in an arch over towards marker S, past marker H then back deep into the corner before marker C, completing her 20 meter circle.

He saw the strenuous look on her face which he had seen many times before when she was deep in concentration.

He watched once again as she gracefully manoeuvred Almond back into a trot at marker K, then rounded to marker A and on towards marker F where she leg-yielded left, signalling Almond with her right leg slightly behind the girth, opening her left rein and left leg.

Almond sensed this and moved away from the leg pressure Calleigh had created and toward the open space created on his left while travelling forward.

Her watched as Almond's legs moved, his head bent slightly to the left.

He followed them with his eyes as they came to marker E where Calleigh faced him towards the fence.

He noticed how her left leg moved to the girth and her right leg and hand open.

He observed as Almond took one step after the other along the fence.

He saw the beads of sweat roll down her forehead, down her neck, disappearing beneath her collar.

He watched as she rounded the corner before marker C and travelled along the quarter line, as Calleigh instructed Almond to do flying changes.

He saw this and thought it looked like he was skipping.

He saw her approaching in-between marker A and the corner after marker K, and steer Almond to the left, passing marker A.

She came around the corner and passed on the short diagonal to marker E, and he watched as she moved again along the short diagonal towards marker M.

He observed as Almond created three tracks as he moved laterally with his head bent in the opposite direction he was travelling.

He saw Calleigh's forehand move slightly inward causing Almond's body to bend as his hindquarters moved on his original tracks.

He observed as Almond's inner foreleg cross over the outer one as he moved forward.

He saw her approach marker M then she signalled Almond to trot towards marker F.

He once again observed as she directed Almond to move diagonally across the ring, his body and head slightly bent to the left. His outer legs crossed in front of his inner legs and Calleigh's forehand was directed forwards onto the bit while his hindquarters yielded to her leg pressure Calleigh created on one side.

Horatio noted that Calleigh and Almond looked almost like they were gliding effortlessly across the ring.

He saw the smile on her face when she approached marker H, where he was standing beside a cluster of trees, in the shade out of the hot Miami sun.

He smiled back at her as she let her reins run loose then patted Almond on the neck while she walked him around the ring to the gate to cool him off.

"Hey ya, Handsome," she greeted him when she pulled Almond up in front of him.

"Hey, Sweetheart," he replied, patting Almond's neck as he observed her take her feet out of the stirrups and shook them to get blood circulating in her feet again.

"How long have ya'll been standing there watching me for?" she asked him.

"The whole time," he replied, watching her dismount Almond.

"Oh my lord, I didn't even notice ya'll there," she said looking up at him as she slip the silver stirrup irons up the leathers.

"You looked so peaceful out there," He chuckled.

She blushed as she took Almonds reins again, following along side Horatio to the stables.

"I didn't want to break you from your reverie." He said, looking over at her, smiling.

She beamed back.

…_The End…_


End file.
